


Spin the bottle

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Curiosity, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After another victory, Vox Machina decides to play a game of spin the bottle.This is the perfect occasion for Scanlan to satiate his curiosity about a certain somebody...





	Spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still at the first episodes of the campain, so I apologize in advance if some stuff - or the entire fic at this point - is OOC.  
> Anyways I really love these two and I find them a great brotp, but I refuse to belive Scanlan has never been a bit curious about Grog.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

They were all either a bit tipsy or completely drunk, and that’s why at the time it seemed such a great idea: after surviving another great battle, why not play spin the bottle all together?

This is why now they’re all up in Grog’s room, the biggest of the ones they’ve rented at the tavern and they’ve formed a more or less – more less than more – orderly circle on the ground.

 

The atmosphere is jovial and laughs echo trough the walls.

It’s really a good night.

 

Many interesting kisses happen, and for some reason Vax’s the one who’s getting most of them. Scanlan’s sure he’s using some sort of trick, but he doesn’t find himself to mind it at all when it’s his turn to kiss the half-elf.

This can’t do, though, because you see, he has someone that he wants to kiss, and this is the perfect occasion to do so.

 

He doesn’t know where or when or why it started, but as of late he’s been very curious about… Grog.

He knows for sure that he’s really good, like really really good, if what he hears at all the houses of lady favors they frequent together is true, and well he also knows that if they dared to try to do something he would fucking die – Grog is so huge and he’s so tiny – but well, a kiss can’t hurt anyone, right?

He also knows that he won’t have many occasions to do it after the game’s over, but he has a plan, a cunning one.

 

It would be cheating, he knows that, but hell, Percy of all people got to kiss Grog, so why shouldn’t he?

 

 

He waits until the end of the game, so that everybody will be more asleep than awake to notice his trick.

It’s Grog’s turn to spin the bottle, which he does, as always, with much enthusiasm, maybe a bit too much judging by how fast the bottle starts to go.

Scanlan is impatient, though, and he doesn’t wait for the bottle’s movement to slow down before suddenly stopping it with his mage hand. It’s pointing right at him.

 

A chorus of screams and laughs erupts, exactly like any other time the bottle has stopped on somebody.

Nobody seems to have noticed, which is good. He doesn’t want any of the others giving him shit for his curiosity.

He glances for a moment at Pike, who raises an eyebrow at him. Ok maybe she figured it out.

He just shrugs, as to say “oh, what a coincidence”, and then he moves his attention to Grog.

 

Maybe it’s because he’s super drunk, but he’s laughing his ass off.

Seeing him like that, Scanlan can’t help but to laugh as well. What the hell are they doing?

\- All right, all right, come here -, Grog manages to say, gesturing for Scanlan to get closer.

Scanlan chuckles as he gets up. He’s glad Grog’s taking it well – the purpose of the game is to kiss other people, so if he agreed to play he had to be ok with this.

 

\- Remember guys -, Vax warns them before they start, - It has to last at least ten seconds. We don’t want any half-assed bullshit -.

\- Of course, Vax -, Scanlan replies.

As if he would ever back up from something like this. What is he? A coward?

 

The fact that, despite him being on his feet and Grog being sitting on the ground, the goliath still has to lower himself to get on Scanlan’s level is a bit unnerving, but well it’s nobody’s fault.

 

Grog’s lips are exactly as Scanlan’s imagined: all chapped and ruined, but damn he knows what he’s doing.

He doesn’t waste any time as he parts Scanlan’s lips with his tongue, slipping it inside.

The gnome has to hold on the goliath’s arms – he would’ve reached for his strong shoulders but he can’t – or else he would’ve fallen on the ground.

 

He faintly hears all kinds of noises coming from his companions, but it’s all muffled comparing to what he’s feeling right now.

If Grog’s this good just with his mouth, then all the things he’s heard about him must be true.

… Holy shit.

 

When they part, Scanlan’s breathless. All he can do is to look at Grog’s shit eating grin.

He smiles then, looking very smug as well.

\- Well, I always considered myself the best in this kind of things -, Scanlan says then, - But now I’d say we’re both the best -.

Grog’s laughter is thunderous and Scanlan can’t help but to join him, as well as the others.

 

Scanlan gets back to his previous spot, pretty content.

Pike calls it a night and everybody agrees with her. Now that the adrenaline from their victory’s gone, they’re all dead tired.

Soon Scanlan finds himself alone in his room. The silence is a nice change, but he can’t really say he minded all the noise from before.

 

Well, at least he’s satiated his curiosity… for now.


End file.
